Enclosures provide structural support for electronic devices. Generally, enclosures are made from stiff materials to protect against damage to internal components (e.g., processors) as well as external components (e.g., cover glass). Damage to components may occur from several events, such as dropping the device. In order to maintain the structural rigidity of relatively large electronic devices, the enclosures may be formed with greater thickness.
However, enclosures having greater thickness may offer less internal space for components. Further, additional thickness corresponds to additional material which may increases the cost of the electronic device. Additional thickness also corresponds to additional weight of the device which is generally undesirable, especially portable electronic devices. On the other hand, electronic devices with relatively thin enclosures may feel flimsy to a user and offer less structural support and less resistance to damage. Further, a speaker module within the electronic device may project sound at a frequency equal to the resonant frequency of the material of the enclosure, causing unwanted vibration throughout the enclosure.